


Loving him

by Runningfreespirit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Doomed Timeline, F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningfreespirit/pseuds/Runningfreespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Dave are out frog hunting and something goes horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving him

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old story's and this is a doomed timeline and stuff so i hope you enjoy and sorry its so short i will have a longer story coming out soon

“DAVE!!!!!!!” you yell as you saw with your own eye’s Jack stab your friend and then you saw Jack turn to you and slowly walking toward you. You take out your gun and shot at the black beast and you screamed out your lungs because you where terrified and confused on what to do. You see the bullets go right through him and not hurt him one bit as he had Bec’s powers to do so. Your last bullet was shot and you had no ammo left so you drop the gun as it would serve no purpose for you. You come up to you with his sword in hand and hold’s it up ready to come down at any moment. You look up at him and just look into his white eye’s not caring if you die or not and you then close your eye’s wanting for this to end quickly. He looks at you and slowly puts down his sword, you look up in his eye’s and see love and sadness. ‘Oh Bec, don’t be sad, I still love you.’ That was your thought upon looking in his eyes. You see him disappear with a green flash and then you go over to Dave and see him covered with blood. you hear your glasses buzz and you see that someone is pestering you.

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gardenGnostic [GG]--

CG: HEY! QUIT CRYING AND KISS THE FUCKASS.  
GG: what? karkat, if your joking its not funny.  
CG: ITS NOT A JOKE! JUST KISS HIM ALREADY.  
GG: what would kissing him do any good?  
CG: IF YOU KISS HIM HE WILL BE REVIVED.  
CG: DON’T YOU KNOW THIS ALREADY?  
GG: well how can he come back to life?  
CG: JEGUS HARLEY! WHEN YOU KISS HIM HIS DREAMSELF WAKES AS THE NEW DAVE.  
CG: IF YOU DON’T HURRY UP HIS DREAMSELF WILL DIE AS WELL.

You stop chatting with Karkat and look down at Dave. You prop his head up in your arms and remove his glasses and set them down on the ground. Of course he would not let anybody see his eyes and clearly you see his eyes are shut. You lean in toward Dave and your lips meet with his. The kiss only lasts for a minute and you pull back, you feel your lips and they where wet and on your finger was blood and you see clearly on Dave’s lips, blood and you don’t mind you just look at Dave with sad eye’s and then you hear someone approach. You stand still, not moving. You then feel a stab through you chest. Right thought your heart. you then fall down on your side, bleeding out of your chest, you are right next to Dave. Your hand in his. If only you could, if only you could just tell him that. You love him.


End file.
